Juste un petit rien
by shilya von lebbs
Summary: C'est juste du rien. Un bout de vie. Des vies qui se regardent, s'entremêlent, s'influencent. Ce sont juste des OS. Sans lien les uns avec les autres. Des OS portés par des personnages dans leurs amitiés, leurs amours, leurs rivalités, leur solidarité. Juste un petit rien. Pour vous.
1. La bouteille

_Coucou mes p'tits chous !_

 _Tout d'abord, je tenais à remercier tous ceux qui me lisent, me laissent leurs avis, j'aime savoir que vous avez apprécié mes mots et n'hésitez pas à dire si vous n'avez pas aimé ou ce que vous auriez aimé voir à la place :)_

 _Je lance cette nouvelle fanfiction. Comme son nom l'indique, c'est juste un petit rien. C'est-à-dire juste de petits OS sans lien les uns avec les autres. Sur une scène de vie. Un moment en suspend. Un instant-temps perdu dans l'espace._

 _Je préciserai à chaque OS les personnages évoqués dedans. Avec couples, sans couples, ça peut être un peu de tout._

 _J'espère que vous apprécierez. J'essaierai d'être un peu plus présente pour cette compil. De publier un nouveau OS assez régulièrement. Si vous avez des idées particulières, des situations que vous aimeriez voir écrites etc n'hésitez pas à en parler en review ou m'envoyer un message en privé. Je serais très heureuse de pouvoir en faire quelque chose :)_

 _En attendant, bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

 **La bouteille (Kyo, Yuya, Yukimura)**

La bouteille dans la main, levée vers le ciel, Yukimura se mit à glousser. Ses joues étaient bien rosies, son air complètement abruti et il gloussait au plafond. Il s'appuya contre le dossier de la chaise, se balança un instant en déblatérant des paroles sans fin et sans sens.

Derrière son comptoir, Yuya le regardait, l'air exaspéré.

Elle regardait aussi Kyo, installé en face du Sanada, qui buvait, comme d'habitude. Il ne gloussait pas, lui. Cela aurait été bien trop bizarre. Kyo glousser... non, décidément, ça ne collerait pas au personnage. Il était comme d'habitude, en fait. C'est à dire stoïque. Un peu froid. Ses yeux rouges fixaient son compagnon de beuverie. Lequel continuait de se balancer en parlant de la charpente de l'auberge.

Pourquoi parlait-il de la charpente, d'ailleurs ?

Ah, non, en fait, il parlait de sa bouteille.

Enfin... il avait quand même commencé par la charpente avant de virer, on ne sait comment, vers sa bouteille.

Le v'là qui se mettait à présent à déblatérer sur le sujet qu'il connaissait et maîtrisait le mieux : les femmes. Ca et le ragoût d'ours constituaient les terrains où il était le maître. Mais, à priori, pas de ragoût d'ours aujourd'hui. Non. Il commençait à disserter sur les tours de poitrine, la taille des hanches et l'importance des cheveux.

Ses propos se firent de plus en plus crûs si bien que Yuya finit par lui demander de se taire.

-Beeeeh, Yuya, fais pas ta sainte-ni-touche ! Ecoute bien ce que je raconte, c'est comme ça qu'les hommes ils aiment les femmes !

Et le voilà qui continuait de se balançait.

Yuya fit les gros yeux mais le samouraï ne la regardait pas. Inutile, donc. Dommage. Parce que cette fois, elle était persuadée d'avoir réussi à adopter un regard particulièrement menaçant.

-T'es pas d'accord, Kyo ? continua de brailler Yukimura.

-Tu devrais arrêter de te balancer, fut la seule réponse alors que le samouraï aux yeux de feu buvait une nouvelle rasade. Tu vas finir par tomber.

Bim badaboum ouille.

Voilà la prédiction réalisée.

Tant mieux, fut la pensée de Yuya alors qu'elle finissait d'essuyer ses verres.

Le milieu d'après-midi pointait largement le bout de son nez et les clients en quête d'un verre pour quatre heures n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. Elle connaissait leurs habitudes. Il y avait ceux qui arrivaient vers dix heures, pour finir le petit-déjeuner entamé ailleurs. Aux alentours de midi, la salle était pleine et les plats défilaient. Puis période creuse jusqu'à être assez avancés dans l'après-midi. Quelques habitués débarquaient alors. Mais l'auberge restait relativement calme. L'ambiance repartait dans la soirée, jusqu'au coeur de la nuit.

Pour l'heure, il n'y avait encore personne. Hormis les deux amateurs de saké qui buvaient à ne plus s'arrêter.

Yuya soupira. On ne les changerait jamais, ces deux-là.

Tout à coup, Kyo se mit à agiter sa bouteille qui ne rendit aucun son. Plus de liquide. Tout était vide.

-Planche à pain ! clama-t-il alors. Apporte-moi une autre bouteille !

-Et puis quoi encore ? Viens la chercher toi-même. T'es pas un client. T'es juste un squatteur !

Nouveau soupir. Air agacé, voire énervé sur le visage. Non, il ne changerait décidément jamais. Même si, en vérité, c'était comme ça qu'elle l'aimait. Et pour rien au monde elle n'aurait voulu qu'il change.


	2. Il y a cette fille, il y a ce garçon

**Il y a cette fille, il y a ce garçon (Tokito, Akira)**

Il y a cette fille. Ses pieds s'enfoncent dans le sable et elle peste. Elle n'arrive pas à avancer correctement. D'ailleurs, ses mollets commencent à lui tirer. Genre... très beaucoup. Elle va avoir des courbatures le lendemain. A coup sûr. Elle a toujours ds courbatures le lendemain. C'est pas croyable. Elle en a jamais eu avant ça, pourtant. En même temps, elle n'a jamais fait autant d'efforts. Elle a toujours vécu tranquillement dans un palais où le moindre de ses ordres était exécuté. Aujourd'hui, tout a changé. Plus rien n'est pareil.

Elle ne dort plus dans un confortable lit rembourré de coussins. Elle tenait beaucoup, à ses coussins. Elle piquait une crise s'il n'y en avait pas assez. Mais là, il n'y en a même pas un. Seulement le sol. La couverture. Le sac en guise d'oreiller. Et c'est tout. D'ailleurs, elle ne dort pas beaucoup non plus. Déjà parce que c'est inconfortable. Puis parce qu'il faut garder une oreille tendue. Sait-on jamais. En plus, y'a son tour de garde. Du coup, le temps de sommeil habituel est réduit de moitié.

Elle ne mange plus de succulents et abondants petits plats dans des bols et assiettes finement sculptés, assise à une table recouverte d'une nappe finement brodée. Elle ne mange plus beaucoup non plus. En terme de quantité, en tout cas. Presque rien n'est cuit ou cuisiné. C'est pas comme s'ils allaient trimballer avec eux tout le nécessaire de cuisine ! Beaucoup d'aliments secs, facilement transportables. Pas question de demander de la sauce pour agrémenter le tout ou quelques autres petits plus qu'ils n'ont pas.

Elle ne passe plus ses journées à regarder tourner le monde, du haut de son trône. Donne des ordres à ses serviteurs -carreau, pique, trèfle et coeur- ou jouer aux cartes avec eux pour faire passer le temps. Maintenant, elle marche. Et elle peste. Tout le temps. Ca, on l'a déjà dit.

Elle crie au vent, elle crie au sable, elle crie au soleil, elle crie au temps.

Elle crie à tous.

Elle n'arrête pas.

Malgré tout, elle refuse de faire demi-tour.

Et continue d'avancer.

* * *

Il y a ce garçon. Lui aussi, s'enfonce dans le sable. Mais il avance avec plus d'agilité. Ses mollets ne lui tirent pas. Pas trop, en tout cas. Il a l'habitude. Il a de l'entraînement. Il s'est forgé dans ce genre de monde. Dans les difficultés de la vie. Il sait affronter tout cela.

Ici, il est dans son élément : l'effort.

Il aime ça. Il aime avancer dans cette nature hostile. Ca continue de le forger. Et il ne peut vivre qu'à travers ça : la sensation d'exister dans l'effort douloureux.

Alors il continue.

Dormir à même le sol, il connaît. Depuis si longtemps. Il a toujours vécu ainsi. Depuis qu'il est haut comme trois pommes. Trouver le coin pas trop dangereux où s'assoupir quelques heures seulement. Les tours de garde, ça ne le gêne pas. Il connaît aussi. Il ne trouve pas cela trop difficile. Après tout, dormir peu, il le fait depuis tant d'années que ça devient une habitude. Les repas frugaux, aliments séchés et pain, il aime. Parce que c'est son quotidien. Et il aime son quotidien. C'est par lui qu'il existe. Alors, pour rien au monde, il en changerait.

Il y a juste une chose qui n'appartient pas à ce quotidien rassurant : la présence. C'est un solitaire, lui. Il aime vagabonder seul. Responsable uniquement de sa personne. Et rien pour venir l'embêter, le perturber lorsqu'il veut méditer, réfléchir, s'enfoncer dans un mutisme agaçant. Rien pour venir le sortir de sa torpeur lorsqu'il plonge dans ses pensées. Il aime ça. Etre seul.

Mais là, il y a la présence.

Il y a cette fille. Il y a ce garçon. Ils voyagent ensemble.

Elle peste à tout va. Et surtout contre lui, d'ailleurs. Parce qu'il prend les devants. Et qu'il ne l'attend pas.

Il demeure silencieux. Il avance sans se retourner. Mais il esquisse un sourire. Parce que, dans le fond, elle l'amuse. Il l'attend. A sa manière. En faisant en sorte de ne pas trop la distancer.

Parce que, dans le fond, il l'aime bien.


	3. La première rencontre

**La première rencontre (Hitoki, Muramasa, Fubuki)**

Je me souviens. Cette première fois.

C'est comme si c'était hier.

Le goût sucrée de la première rencontre. La sensation si douce du premier regard.

Je me souviens.

C'était un jour d'été. Il faisait si beau dehors ! J'étais déjà forcée de vivre recluse dans mes appartements, regarder le monde tourner depuis si loin. J'avais l'impression d'être une princesse dans sa tour d'ivoire. Trop loin du monde réel. Mais je n'avais pas le choix.

Autant que possible, j'allais traîner dans ce coin de jardin qui m'était privatisé. Je revois encore les arbres pleins de feuilles, je sens l'herbe tendre sous le pied nu.

Je me souviens. Ce jour-là, je portais un kimono aux couleurs claires, des tons de vert et de jaune pour s'accorder avec l'humeur estival.

J'étais seule.

En cet après-midi.

Seule dans le silence -tellement habituée !

Je me sentais bien, malgré tout. La Maladie ne m'avait pas encore trop rongée. Il m'arrivait presque de l'oublier. Je ne crachais que rarement du sang. C'était par petites périodes. En fait, tout allait très bien, à cette époque. Je devais juste vivre recluse, loin des yeux. Pour qu'on ne devine pas les faiblesses Mibu.

Muramasa était souvent là, à mes côtés. Comme je peux l'aimer, mon frère ! Il s'occupait si bien de moi. Son sourire arrivait chaque jour comme un rayon de soleil et venait se poser sur mon visage si bien que, même d'humeur morose, je parvenais à m'illuminer.

Mais cet après-midi là, il était parti pour une réunion avec les autres Taishiro.

J'étais seule.

Dans ce silence.

En méditation en milieu du jardin.

Chaque bruit, chaque bruissement, chaque mouvement me parvenait.

Jusqu'au son de la porte qu'on ouvre.

La voix, si familière, si enjouée, qui a fait sursauter mon coeur de bonheur.

-Hitoki, c'est moi !

Je me suis retournée, suis rentrée à l'intérieur pour voir Muramasa, son éternel sourire aux lèvres, arriver, tout joyeux.

Je l'ai salué.

Il était avec quelqu'un.

Un peu en retrait. Un peu froid, peut-être. Un regard d'une neutralité déconcertante. Il a juste esquissé un bonjour sans émotion. Mais, au fond de son oeil, j'ai décelé cet éclat. Eclat d'humanité et d'une tendresse enfouie sous des tonnes de responsabilité.

-C'est Fubuki, a dit Muramasa à mon adresse. Fubuki, voici ma soeur, Hitoki.

A mon tour, je l'ai salué. Légère inclination de la tête. Respectueuse. Je savais qui était Fubuki, évidemment. Les Taishiro, je les connaissais tous de nom. Mais c'était la première fois que je le rencontrais. Ce grand homme à la tignasse blanche. Qui m'a de suite fait une forte impression. Pour sa stature. L'air imposant qui émanait de lui. L'autorité. Presque naturelle. Sans doute, d'ailleurs, naturelle.

Il avait la carrure d'un chef.

Mais ne l'était pas. Puisque c'était Muramasa qui guidait toute la troupe.

Un peu décontenancée par sa froideur et le peu de mots prononcés -presque rien n'était sorti de ses lèvres- j'ai esquissé un sourire, espérant détendre un peu cette atmosphère.

Muramasa m'a souvent appris que le sourire est une des meilleures armes. Pour reprendre une situation en main. Berner l'adversaire. Ou tout simplement se faire des contact.

Mes lèvres se sont donc étirées.

Et, contre toute attente, je l'ai vu. Lui aussi. C'était léger. Presque fugace.

Mais je sais.

Je sais qu'il a souri, à cet instant-là.

Son sourire avait la chaleur d'un soleil d'été.


End file.
